Love Will Find a Way
by Brainyxbat
Summary: *Takes place after Cooked Goose* During a goose chase, things get awkward between Shenzi and Cheetata.
1. Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

Love Will Find a Way

Shenzi's POV

"Uh-uh-uh! Didn't anybody ever tell you?" I said as me, Banzai, and Ed circled the two cheetahs, Cheetata and Cheetato, who had tricked us into going to the North Pole, searching for a rare wild goose, "Cheetahs never prosper!"

"Yeah! Since you sent us all on a wild goose chase, I think it's about time for us to chew the fat!" Banzai said evilly, followed by Ed licking his lips and drooling like crazy. The cheetahs hugged each other and shivered in fear of us, and I gotta admit, they're kinda cute when they're afraid, especially the one on the right. Anyway, we were about to snack on them, when something (or should I say some_one_), tapped on my head. I looked up to see who it was, and it was a wild goose! That's what we were looking for! He was on his way to a wild goose convention,

"Can you tell me which way's the South?" He asked, so me, my comrades, and the cheetahs pointed south. "Oh, thanks so much, babe, you are beautiful animals, I love you, I mean it, chow!" The goose said as he flew away.

The five of us just stared south, and then we ran that way, "I'll get 'em, I'll get 'em!" Banzai shouted,

"Back off buddy, I saw him first!" I shouted back, because I did see him first! He tapped on _my_ head! It's only fair!

"Oh no you don't, he's mine!" Cheetato said,

"What do you mean he's yours? It was my idea!" Cheetata said back, followed by Ed's crazy laughter, and then we reached a hill with a big down slope. That's when things got awkward. When I was going down the hill, I tripped, started rolling down.

"Lo-o-o-ok o-o-o-ou-u-ut!" I shouted when I saw Cheetata right behind me. He looked behind at me right before I crashed into him, taking him down with me. Then somehow, at the bottom of the hill, I ended up on top of him, and I was facing the ground, so the both of us started blushing really hard.

"Well, this is surely, awkward," Cheetata said, and I nodded shyly,

"Yup," I responded. Then I realized this was an opportunity of a lifetime, so I looked up, "They're gone," I said as I put my paws on his shoulders and my chest on his, our faces only centimeters apart. Letting fate take its course, I closed the gap, my cheeks getting redder with every move my lips made. Then something surprised me: After a few seconds, he kissed me back! I thought he'd call me a weirdo and knock me off of him, but he didn't. Then I felt him rub his paws on my back and neck, completely entrancing me, so I started moaning dreamily and softly gripped the fur on his shoulders. I was in heaven. After a few seconds, we drew apart, looking into each other's eyes. "Uh, you think we should catch up with the others?" I asked shyly, but Cheetata shook his head.

"Nope," He said, and I got confused,

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I'd rather spend quality time," He said, "with you," he finished as he gently poked my nose. I raised my eyebrows, as I was speechless. All I could utter out was "A-awww!" Then I lay back down and snuggled my cheek on his neck.

"Why don't we just stay like this?" I asked, because in our current position, I could just fall asleep.

"Nope, sorry," Cheetata said playfully. I 'awwed' and did a fake pouty face as I rolled on the ground. Then I sat up, crossed my arms, and looked at him with my pouty face, but I was sure he could see the smile struggling to grow.

Then I stopped, and asked "Sooo, where do you want us to spend our _quality time_?" I asked. "How 'bout that forest over there?" I suggested, pointing to a forest I had just noticed. Cheetata smiled, placed his paw on my shoulder and said "Perfect" and kissed my cheek. I giggled as we headed towards our destination.


	2. Missing

Chapter 2

*Normal POV*

"Man, I can't _believe_ we couldn't catch anything!" Banzai complained. "We followed that goose ALL the WAY to that convention, and we couldn't catch ONE!"

_*Flashback*_

_When they arrive at the convention, the boys' eyes widened to the size of basketballs. "WHOA! We hit the mother load!" Ed laughed and nodded in agreement, drooling puddles. "Look over here!" Banzai said, pointing to the left. "Look over there!" He pointed to the right. "They're EVERYWHERE!" He shouted, spreading his arms out in the air, with Ed repeating his actions._

_"Well, what are we standing around for?" Cheetato asked, sounding a bit impatient.  
_

_"You're right!" Banzai said. "OK, boys, GET 'EM!" He shouted while charging. But the boys' efforts to catch them failed. Ed got chased by a goose with a horrible temper, Cheetato tried at catching a cowardly one, and Banzai was pecked on the head by a grumpy female. "OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW!" He shouted while trying to shoo the goose away. After all the geese flew off, the boys walked away in defeat._

_*End of flashback*_

Ed started giggling insanely, as he saw Banzai getting pecked on the head, and he happened to find it hilarious.

"What're you laughing at?" Cheetato asked irritably, so Ed told him in the best English he could try. He seemed to speak it well, 'cause the cheetah cracked up immediately. Ed fell on his back, and slapped his knee, laughing up a storm.

Then Banzai got mad. "Alright you two just shut-" But he didn't finish his sentence, because he noticed something. "Wait a minute, guys? Where's Shenzi?" Ed shrugged, and then widened his eyes and frantically looked around, behind bushes, in the trees, even a squirrel's hole.

But Cheetato was completely clueless."Who's Shenzi?" He asked, as he and his brother never learned the hyenas' names.

Banzai did a facepalm, "Our leader, you imbecile!" He yelled, "And we have to find her!" Ed started laughing hysterically and pointed to a forest far behind them. "Oh, you think Shenzi's in that forest over there, Ed?" Banzai asked sarcastically. The crazy hyena nodded really fast with his tongue out. Then Banzai realized something else. He turned to Cheetato, "Wait a second, wasn't there two of you?"

"Yeah, my brother Cheetata," Cheetato said. Upon hearing, Ed started looking around frantically again.

"Hold on, don't you guys think it's weird that the second cheetah, and Shenzi, disappeared at the _same time?_" Banzai thought aloud, but Ed started pointing to the forest, and laughing manically again. Banzai did a facepalm again "OK Ed, we'll check the forest, ya happy!" He shouted, exasperated with Ed's laughing and jumping. Then the trio headed for the forest, looking for their two missing friends...


End file.
